1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming fine patterns and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of forming fine patterns and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices by which a pattern may be transferred using a photoresist (PR) layer of a small thickness without collapsing a PR pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the miniaturization of electronic appliances, semiconductor devices have been downscaled. This may lead to downscaling of patterns used to form the semiconductor devices. Although research has been conducted with respect to methods of forming finer patterns to meet the requirements of downscaling patterns, problems still remain unresolved.